Медб
Эта статья о 5★ Медб. Другие версии: 4★ Медб (Сейбер). Королева Медб, Неизменная Леди |traits= Земля или Небо, Женщина, Гуманоид, Король, Верховая Езда, Слуга, Уязвима к Энума Элиш |gender = f |alignment = Хаотическое・Злое }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= - Наказание от Королевы A= }} |-| Третий Навык= - Мой Красный Мёд: Мой Дорогой Медовый Алкоголь C= }} Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг B= |overchargeeffect = Наносит дополнительный урон врагам с особенностью Мужчина. Снижает их сопротивление ментальным отрицательным эффектам на 3 хода. ( ) |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Доп. Урон + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |2chargeeffect = Сопротивление - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 40% |2c5 = 50% }} |-| Ранг B+= |overchargeeffect =Наносит дополнительный урон врагам с особенностью Мужчина. Снижает их сопротивление ментальным отрицательным эффектам на 3 хода. ( ) |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Доп. Урон + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% |2chargeeffect = Сопротивление - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 30% |2c3 = 40% |2c4 = 50% |2c5 = 60% }} |-| Видео (Новый)= |-| Видео (Костюм Новый)= |-| Видео (Старый)= |-| Видео (Костюм Старый)= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |8}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Факты *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Martha (Ruler). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Ishtar. *She received her first Costume Dress Alluring Chief Warden Look on the Dead Heat Summer Race! Event. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 1 Rare Prism. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Valentine 2018, 5 February 2018 Update. Изображения Saint Graphs= Medb1.png|Стадия 1 Medb2.png|Стадия 2 Medb3.png|Стадия 3 Medb4.png|Стадия 4 Chief Warden.png|Старший Надзиратель Medbaf.png|День Дурака FGO-Duel_Servant_No4.png|F/GO Дуэль Стадия 1 |-| Иконки= medbicon.png|Стадия 1 MedbStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 MedbStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 MedbFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 MedbCostume01.png|Старший Надзиратель |-| Спрайты= Medb new 1.png|Стадия 1 (Новый) Medb new 2.png|Стадия 2 (Новый) Medb new 3.png|Стадия 3 (Новый) Medb new 4.png|Спрайт Надзирателя (Новый) S099 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S099 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S099 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) S099 card servant cos1.png|Командная Карта (Старший Надзиратель) MedbSprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старый) MedbSprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старый) MedbSprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старый) Medbwarden.png|Спрайт Надзирателя (Старый) Medbwarden2.png|Спрайт Надзирателя (Без Кепки) Medb arts 1.png|Arts Атака 1 Medb arts 2.png|Arts Атака 2 Medb buster 1.png|Buster Атака 1 Medb buster 2.png|Buster Атака 2 Medb buster 3.png|Buster Атака 3 Medb quick.png|Quick Атака 1 Medb quick 2.png|Quick Атака 2 Medbskill.png|Использование Навыка 1 (Старый) Medb skill new 1.png|Использование Навыка 1 (Новый) Medb skill new 2.png|Использование Навыка 2 Medb whip.png|Спрайт Кнута Medb cheese.png|Спрайт Сыра Medbchariot1.png|Chariot My Love Medbchariot2.png|Chariot My Love (Без Медб) Medbchariot3.png|Chariot My Love (Без Быков) Medbchariot4.png|Быки Медб |-| Эмоции= Medbsheet1.png|Стадия 1 Medbsheet2.png|Стадия 2 Medbsheet3.png|Стадия 3 Medbwarden1.png|Старший Надзиратель Medbsheet_warden_npc.png|Старший Надзиратель, Лето 2017 История |-| Эссенции= MedbVACE.png|Honey Choco with Medb-chan's Stamp CE616.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress |-| Другое = medb_showering_1.png|Медб в Душе 1 CG (Death Jail Summer Escape История) medb_showering_2.png|Медб в Душе 2 CG (Death Jail Summer Escape История) Medbwardenicon.png|Логотип Старшего Надзирателя Medb 01.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 1 Medb 02.png|Фигурка из Fate/Grand Order Duel, Часть 1